


Unus Honest

by Ultra_Karlie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort, Emotions, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Karlie/pseuds/Ultra_Karlie
Summary: AU in which Mark, Ethan, and Any are in a poly relationship.The video "Being Brutally Honest With Each Other" was a tough thing to record. Mark and Ethan need some time to themselves.
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Unus Honest

**Author's Note:**

> 10 days of Unus Annus left as I write this... Oh boy.

"And that's the end of the video!" It was the last thing said before the cameras turned off and an odd silence fell upon the room. Mark and Ethan had just had a pretty deep talk which made Mark cry. Ethan glanced over at him. 

"You okay?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I just..." he sighed, his voice still heavy with tears. "Was that the first time you said 'I love you' on camera?"

Ethan shrugged. "I dunno. I think so."

Mark looked at his feet, and the room went silent again.

"Guys..." Amy began, "do you two need some time alone? Maybe you could talk over some things a little more."

The two men exchanged glances. "Yeah," Ethan decided. "That would be nice. Thanks, Amy. We love you."

"And I love you too. Both of you." Amy left without another word.

Ethan looked again at Mark, who seemed to be disassociating. His eyes, still red with tears, wandered aimlessly. He sat very still, as if he were quietly contemplating the conversation they just had. 

"Mark." Ethan's hand gripped that of the older man's. He could see Mark's eyes get a bit wider with... maybe surprise?... No. With love. God, he loved Ethan so fucking much. He felt another wave of tears rush to his eyes, but he didn't care to hold them back. He let them run down his cheeks as his body gently shook in silent sobbing. "It's okay, love, I'm here. I got you."

"E-Ethan..." He whimpered. "I... want you to come with me." Mark shakily stood, still holding Ethan's hand, and led them to the bedroom. Ethan knew exactly what mark wanted to do. As soon as they stepped in, Ethan shed his jacket. 

"You rarely speak to me like that..." Ethan thought aloud.

"Like what?"

"With praise."

Mark smirked a little. "I suppose, I just..." He breathed a few times before reaching out to hold Ethan's face in his hands. "I always pick on you. I play mean because that's just... who I am. But God, Eth, don't believe a word of it. It's all a joke. But tonight, I shared my true feelings about you, y'know? Like, we've been dating for awhile now, and I've told you that I love you, but it's rare for me to tell you all I believe about you." His thumb rubbed Ethan's cheek, brushing away a fresh tear if his. Ethan had begun to cry. 

On instinct, they leaned closer until their lips met. The first kiss lasted a few seconds, then more kisses followed. The younger man let out quiet moans between each kiss. Mark tangled his fingers in Ethan's hair and he tugged at the little hairs at his nape, eliciting louder moans from him. After a while, they broke apart to breathe.

"Mark," Ethan said, his voice turned to a whimper, "when you praise me like you did today, I get all... excited..."

Mark raised an eyebrow and stole a quick glance at Ethan's crotch. Wow. He wasn't lying about being excited. He quickly freed Ethan of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt before moving to remove his own clothes. Ethan sat on the edge of the bed to finish undressing. 

Once they were both undressed, Mark took a good, long look at Ethan. "Wow..." He whispered, his voice a low growl. "So fucking beautiful."

Ethan felt his length twitch in response. 

"Eth, on your knees."

Ethan was quick to obey, his eyes quickly meeting Mark's hard member. He knew what to do. Ethan put his mouth around the thick cock and began to bob his head up and down on it. 

"Fuck..." Mark breathed. "You're so gorgeous...."

The praise urged Ethan on. He took it all in, nearly choking on it. His watery eyes looked up at Mark's. Mark started tugging at Ethan's hair again. God, they both loved that. Each moan from Ethan let small tingles loose on Mark's cock, getting him closer and closer... but he didn't want it yet. He wanted to treat Ethan too. 

He nudged Ethan's forehead away, and he knew what that meant. Ethan's mouth slowly came off of it with a wet 'pop'.

"I love it when you give me that look..." Mark said, referring to the love-drunk, glazed look in Ethan's eyes. "So hot... Can you get on the bed for me, please? On all fours."

Ethan breathed heavily with excitement and love, and all the good feelings in between. He made sure his ass was faced toward Mark. 

"Good boy, Eth," Mark praised him. He dug his blunt fingers into the meat of the younger's thighs, dragging him closer. With little preparation, he lined his cock up with Ethan's hole. "Are you ready, baby?"

"Mhmm!" was Ethan's whiny response.

One slow, but forceful thrust was enough to drive Ethan crazy. Having Mark stretch him like that felt so good, it felt like an honour. The slow thrusts continued until Mark found his pace. "Talk to me, baby, how do you feel?"

"Ah, I feel... S-So... good..." Each thrust forced the words out of him.

Mark wrapped one arm around Ethan's waist, and with the other hand, he took hold of Ethan's cock and started jerking him off. Ethan nearly collapsed in his noisy euphoria. "Mm... fuck, you're so good for me..." Mark growled.

"Mark!! I-I'm close!"

Suddenly, the thrusts got slow and the hand around his cock loosened, violently dragging Ethan away from his release. "No," Mark said, in a commanding tone. "You can wait a little bit longer, I know you can. Good boy..." 

Ethan struggled to endure this, what seemed like torture. But he knew Mark was right there with him, holding onto him no matter what. Even after tonight, even after Unus Annus ended, he would be okay, because his relationship with Mark and Amy would live on. 

Mark started thrusting faster again, letting Ethan near release again. "Please, Mark..." he begged.

"Yes, Eth. Cum. You're so hot, cum for me."

As Mark found release inside Ethan, the younger man shook with ecstasy as he reached his sweet climax, shakily rubbing himself against Mark, and uttering a moan of "I love you." 

Once they caught their breaths, and Ethan had collapsed onto the bed, Mark pulled out. He sat beside where Ethan lay and patted his head. Mark ran his fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp. 

"I love you too, Ethan. I love you so much."


End file.
